Mind Reader
by ArikAlbariki169
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang jeon jungkook yang berasal dari desa terpaksa harus pindah ke kota karena kelebihannya, yaitu dapat membaca pikiran orang lain dengan hanya melihat orang tersebut. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang ini adalah kelebihan, tetapi bagi seorang jeon jungkook ini adalah sebuah kekurangan. Ya, kekurangan yang mengakibatkan ia harus pindah ke kota seoul. Karena kelebihan
_Mind Reader_

 _cast : Jungkook, V (Taehyung) BTS_

 _Pairing : VKook_

 _Genre : School life, Romance, Paranormal_

 _Rated : T_

Apa jadinya jika seorang jeon jungkook yang berasal dari desa terpaksa harus pindah ke kota karena kelebihannya, yaitu dapat membaca pikiran orang lain dengan hanya melihat orang tersebut. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang ini adalah kelebihan, tetapi bagi seorang jeon jungkook ini adalah sebuah kekurangan. Ya, kekurangan yang mengakibatkan ia harus pindah ke kota seoul. Karena kelebihannya ini, ia dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Kehidupannya berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang kim taehyung yang juga memiliki suatu kelebihan.

"Jungkook ayo bangun. Ini hari pertamamu berangkat ke sekolah" suara seseorang membangunkan jungkook yang ternyata jungkook sudah bangun. Jungkook hanya menoleh kearah sosok yang sedang berdiri di pintu sekarang. "Ne, eomma aku sudah bangun dari tadi" jawab jungkook. "Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan turunlah untuk sarapan" ucap eomma jungkook sekali lagi lalu menatap jungkook. " _Eomma harap tidak ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpamu...,_ " tanpa disengaja jungkook mendengar apa yang eommanya pikirkan. "Jangan khawatir eomma, aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap jungkook tiba-tiba. Sontak eomma jungkook sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum. Sebenarnya eomma jungkook sudah tahu apa yang bisa jungkook lakukan, hanya saja eomma jungkook terkadang harus menyesuaikan diri.

"Selamat pagi jungkook" sapa appa jungkook yang sedang membaca koran. "Pagi appa" jawab jungkook. "Apa kau sudah siap dengan sekolah barumu?" tanya appa jungkook. "Appa, apakah tidak ada pertanyaan lain? Siap tidak siap aku harus berangkat juga" jawab jungkook dengan nada dibuat-buat. Appa jungkook terlihat sekilas pandangannya ia alihkan dari kegiatan membaca koran untuk melihat jungkook. " _Apa kau benar-benar siap jungkook-ah?_ " kembali jungkook mendengar apa yang appa-nya pikirkan. "appa, aku bukan lagi anak tujuh tahun yang jika pindah sekolah susah untuk menyesuaikan. Aku sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun dan ditambah lagi wajahku bisa juga dibilang tampan. Aku yakin akan mudah dengan mereka" jawab jungkook sok percaya diri. Appa jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar tuturan jungkook. Memang benar, terkadang orang tua jungkook memperlakukan jungkook layaknya anak usia tujuh tahun. Mereka memperlakukannya seperti itu karena jungkook adalah anak tunggal mereka, anak satu-satunya yang mereka miliki.

Mobil appa jungkook sekarang berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang sekolahan yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar. Jungkook yang melihat bangunan tersebut hanya bisa kagum tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jika dibandingkan dengan sekolahnya yang dulu ini tidak apa-apanya.

"Appa tidak salah alamatkan?" jungkook ingin meyakinkan dirinya

"Tentu saja tidak, ini sekolah barumu" jawab ayah jungkook dengan mantap

Kembali jungkook memperhatikan bangunan besar tersebut dengan sesekali berusaha untuk melihat kearah dalam. "Percuma jika hanya kau lihat dari sini. Mengapa kau tidak masuk saja?" ucapan appanya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian jungkook sebentar. Jungkook hanya senyum menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"Appa tidak ikut masuk?" tanya jungkook ketika sudah keluar dari mobil

"Appa punya urusan pekerjaan, mungkin lain waktu" jawab appa jungkook

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati" jungkook melambaikan tangannya

" _Hati-hati di sekolah barumu_ ". Jungkook yang bisa mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Detik berikutnya mobil appa jungkook telah berlalu meninggalkan jungkook yang masih belum melewati gerbang sekolah tersebut. Jungkook menarik nafas panjang dan melihat bangunan yang kini berada di hadapannya. Ia berharap kejadian yang dulu tidak akan terulang dan ia tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan.

Setelah ia mencari kelasnya, melakukan perkenalan dan hal-hal lain yang sebagian umum seorang pelajar lakukan sampailah kepada waktu yang pelajar nanti-nanti kan yaitu waktu istirahat. Kesan pertama yang bisa jungkook simpulkan, bahwa rasa individualis para murid di sekolah ini sangat tinggi. Terbukti sekarang jungkook masih belum mempunyai teman baru. Itu bisa jungkook pahami karena rata-rata yang bersekolah disini adalah anak pengusaha kaya. Suasana kelas memang sangat disiplin. Hampir tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali, tetapi itu hanya dilihat lewat visual. Jungkook bisa mendengar semua apa yang dipikirkan oleh semua teman-temannya dan itu dapat membuat jungkook sedikit frustasi karena ia tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran.

" _Lihat anak itu, apakah ia murid baru?_ ", " _Lumayan juga anak ini_ ", " _kira-kira apa pekerjaan orang tuanya?_ ", " _apakah ia malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi?_ ". Semua suara itu jungkook dengar bukan semuanya yang bisa mendengar tapi hanya jungkook yang bisa mendengarnya. Jungkook sekarang sedang berada di kantin, berjalan dengan membawa nampan ditangannya. Semua mata tertuju kepada jungkook yang notebane-nya adalah orang yang masih asing di mata mereka. Banyak diantara mereka yang membicarakan jungkook tetapi memang jungkoo akui, mereka banyak yang memuji daripada mencelanya. Jungkook mencari meja yang kosong dan beruntung ia menemukan satu. Langsung saja ia menuju meja itu dan makan disana.

Setelah jungkook duduk dan bersiap ingin melahap makanannya tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang mendekati dirinya. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata orang yang sekarang berdiri di dekatnya. Seorang namja berambut caramel dengan ukiran rahang yang tegas ditambah dengan matanya yang tajam bagaikan bisa membaca pikiran orang lain seperti yang jungkook bisa lakukan. "Maaf mengganggumu, bolehkah aku duduk disini? Ku lihat tempat lain sudah penuh" ucap namja tersebut menyadarkan jungkook. "A-ah iya silahkan" jungkook salah tingkah menjawabnya. " _aneh, aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang ia sedang pikirkan_ " batin jungkook. Sepanjang mereka berdua makan jungkook sesekali melihat kearah namja yang sedang di hadapannya sekarang. Jungkook melihat namja tersebut serta berusaha keras untuk membaca apa yang namja itu pikirkan. Tetapi, hasilnya tetap saja ia tidak bisa membaca apa-apa. " _apa ia sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa? Tetapi mustahil bagi manusia untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa_ " batin jungkook kembali.

" _Jangan pernah membaca pikiranku lagi_ ". Tiba-tiba jungkook mendengar suara yang sepertinya suara itu tidak asing baginya. " _siapa yang kau cari? Aku ada di depanmu pabbo!_ " seketika itu jungkook langsung tersedak makanannya sendiri. Jungkook menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. " _Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku jadi tidak enak sendiri_ " kembali jungkook mendengar orang yang berada di depannya berbicara. "Maaf a-anu apa kau sama denganku?" jungkook memberanikan bertanya langsung. " _Mungkin..., tapi aku sedikit berbeda_ ".

" _Berbeda? Apa maksudnya dengan kata berbeda?_ " pikir junkook

" _seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang. Aku bisa berbicara melewati pikiranmu_ "

" _Ta-tapi apakah kau juga bisa membaca pikiran seperti ku_ "

" _Aku sedikit buruk dalam hal itu_ " namja itu sekarang memandang jungkook. " _Kau lihat yeoja arah jam 2 dia pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu_ " jungkook yang mendapat perintah tersebut langsung menurutinya.

" _Apa yang dilakukan oleh anak baru tersebut? Mengapa ia bisa makan dengan Taehyung si aneh itu_ ". " _Aku yakin anak baru itu pasti sama anehnya dengan si taehyung itu_ ".

Setelah mengetahui apa yang mereka pikirkan kini jungkook menatap taehyung yang sedang mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu tanda dia sudah menghabiskan makanannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya mereka maksud?" tanya jungkook. Taehyung hanya menatap datar kearah jungkook. "Apakah mereka sudah tahu...," jungkook tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya ketika seseorang melewati meja mereka. " _apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tiba-tiba aku berhenti bicara_ ". "Kau yang mengendalikan pikiranku?!" jungkook menatap horror ke taehyung yang hanya di jawab dengan seulas senyuman. "Jaga bicaramu, apa kau ingin langsung dijauhi oleh mereka?" akhirnya namja yang duduk dihadapannya ini bicara. "Dan juga, aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu seharusnya kau memanggilku hyung" protes namja tersebut yang ternyata lebih tua satu tahun.

Jungkook dan taehyung sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi disini ada yang ganjil karena dari tadi jungkook tidak mengetahui nama namja yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya sekarang. "Eum- maaf hyung..., kalau boleh tahu siapa nama hyung?" jungkook memberanikan bertanya. "Taehyung, dengan marga kim. Kau sendiri?" taehyung bertanya balik. "Aku jeon jungkook. Salam kenal hyung" balas jungkook ramah. "Aku tahu kau pasti dengan mudah mengetahui nama orang lain" ucap taehyung tiba-tiba. "Itu berlaku pada orang lain, tapi lain halnya dengan hyung. Aku tidak bisa membaca apa hyung pikirkan. Apa ada hubungannya dengan apa yang hyung bisa lakukan?" jungkook antusias ingin tahu. "Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak memikirkan apapun" taehyung menjawab pertanyaan panjang jungkook dengan jawaban singkat dan itu berhasil membuat jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya.

" _Kau sudah melewati kelasmu apa kau ingin ikut ke kelasku?_ " jungkook yang tiba-tiba mendengar itu langsung tersadar dan memerhatikan sekitar. Memang benar kelasnya sudah terlewat. Lalu ia melihat kearah taehyung berjalan dan ternyata tahyung sudah belok kearah kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangan. " _Hyung yang aneh_ " batin jungkook. " _Yaa, apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?_ " suara taehyung tiba-tiba terdengar. " _tidak apa-apa hyung, tidak terlalu penting_ " jawab jungkook sambil berjalan memasuki kelasnya. " _taehyung-hyung dapat mengajakku bicara meskipun kita berada di kelas berbeda_ " batin jungkook takjub. Jungkook memang mengagumi hyung barunya yang memiliki kemampuan dapat berbicara melewati pikiran sekaligus dapat mengendalikan pikiran orang lain.

Jungkook sekarang sedang mengikuti pelajaran matematika. Sejak pertama kali guru tersebut masuk, jungkook tanpa sengaja mendengar kalau guru matematika ini sangat _killer._ Jungkook tidak terkejut jika yang ia dengar sekarang adalah pikiran mereka sedang menghafal rumus-rumus yang sedang diterangkan. Inilah yang diinginkan jungkook, semua berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran maka jungkook pun akan terbawa dengan sendirinya. Tetapi tiba-tiba...

" _Jeon jungkook_ " sebuah suara yang sangat familiar beterbangan dipikirannya. Awalnya jungkook bingung, mengapa suara seorang kim taehyung berbicara dengannya. " _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_ " batin jungkook. " _Yaa, aku tahu kau bisa mendengarkanku paboo_ " kembali taehyung berusaha berbicara pada jungkook.

" _Ada apa hyung?_ " tanya jungkook yang masih konsentrasi

" _tidak ada apa-apa hehehe_ " canda taehyung. Awalnya jungkook merasa sebal karena taehyung hanya mengganggu konsentrasinya tetapi sebuah keingintahuan terbesit ingin bertanya kepada taehyung.

" _hyung kau masih disana?_ " tanya jungkook tiba-tiba

" _ya, ada apa?_ " jawab taehyung di seberang

" _Aku tertarik pada dirimu hyung_ "

" _Ooh, benarkah? Pilihanmu tidak terlalu buruk juga_ " taehyung tersenyum disana

" _apa maksudnya hyung? Aku tertarik pada kemampuanmu hyung_ "

" _Ooh_ -_-" jawab taehyung kecewa

" _sampai mana kau bisa mengendalikan pikiran hyung?_ " tanya jungkook lagi. " _hanya sampai merubah apa yang ingin dibicarakan orang lain atau menghentikannya_ " jawab taehyung. " _Pernah sampai lebih dari itu? Contohnya mungkin mengendalikan orang untuk berbuat sesuatu?_ " tanya jungkook ingin tahu. " _dulu pernah, tetapi setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri_ " jawab taehyung dengan sabar meladeni adik kelasnya. " _Ooh, ternyata kemampuan hyung mempunyai batasan_ " sekarang jungkook sedang manggut-manggut dengan sendirinya. " _Tetapi aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meskipun itu akan membuatku pingsan_ " taehyung sekarang menyeringai tidak jelas. " _Waah^_^ kalau begitu buat aku jatuh cinta hyung_ " ucap jungkook polos. " _a-ah i-itu aku hanya bercanda_ " jawab taehyung cepat dan mereka pun tidak berhenti berbicara melewati pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai jam pelajaran selesai.

Jungkook membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia sangka bahwa hari ini ia tidak akan mempunyai kenalan tetapi ternyata ia berkenalan dengan taehyung dan ia seorang kakak kelasnya. Setidaknya jungkook merasa ada yang melindungi dirinya jika seseorang mengganggunya. Jungkook sekarang berjalan di koridor. Ia sesekali berpapasan dengan murid lainnya yang juga ingin pulang. Dari tadi jungkook hanya mendengar keluhan-keluhan yang ada di pikiran mereka. Tiba-tiba jungkook mengingat sosok yang tadi sempat makan bersamanya. Terakhir kali ia mengobrol dengan sunbae-nya itu dan sampai sekarang ia belum bertemu. " _apa ia sudah pulang? Mustahil kalau ia sudah pulang_ " batin jungkook. Tanpa disengaja taehyung mengetahui sosok jungkook yang sedang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Taehyung pun mempunyai niatan untuk mengikuti jungkook pulang.

Taehyung terus mengikuti jungkook yang sedang berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Hingga sampailah jungkook pada sebuah halte yang berada di seberang jalan. Jungkook melihat beberapa siswi yang menurut jungkook mereka sama dalam satu sekolah dengannya. Mereka melihat kearah jungkook dengan tatapan aneh dan mau tak mau jungkook juga melihat kearah mereka. Jungkook mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tiba-tiba jungkook terlihat marah dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi jalan niat untuk menghampiri para siswi tersebut. Jungkook melangkah tanpa melihat kanan kiri dan tiba-tiba sebuah klakson berbunyi sangat kencang. Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam di tempat ia sedang berdiri sekarang sambil menutup matanya.

Jungkook bangun mendapati dirinya terjatuh di pinggir jalan. Ia melihat sekeliling, melihat suatu gerombolan orang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. " _bagaimana aku bisa? Oh mungkinkah..._ " jungkook langsung bergegas bangkit dan mendekati kerumunan tersebut. Ternyata benar dugaan jungkook yang mereka kerumuni adalah sosok yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya. Tidak ada bekas luka apapun tapi taehyung tidak sadarkan diri. " _mungkin kah ini yang dimaksudnya hyung_ ". Jungkook ingat perkataan hyungnya ini, ia akan pingsan jika menggunakan kekuatannya diatas batas kemampuannya. " _mengapa hyung melakukan semua ini?_ "

Jungkook sekarang sedang duduk disebuah kamar rumah sakit. Ia dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya menatap sosok yang tak sadarkan diri terbaring di ranjang. Jungkook merasa bersalah, karena ulahnya taehyung harus berrbaring di rumah sakit. " _hyung apa kau bisa mendengarku? Apa kau disana? Aku yakin kau disana. Jika kau mendengarku tolong beritahu aku hyung_ " jungkook mencoba berkomunikasi melewati pikiran. " _mianhae hyung, jeongmal mian. Karena aku hyung harus terbaring di rumah sakit. Cepatlah sadar hyung, aku akan melakukan semua yang hyung katakan_ "

" _kau serius?_ " sontak jungkook langsung terkejut tangannya diraih oleh taehyung

" _Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang..._ "

" _Jeon Junkook, sepertinya kau sudah memiliki kekuatan sepertiku_ " ucap taehyung

" _Maksud hyung?_ " Jungkook masih melihat kearah tangannya

" _kau bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain dan..._ " taehyung menggantung ucapannya

" _kau telah berhasil mengendalikan pikiranku dan membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu.._ "

Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung menatap kearah taehyung yang sekarang sudah membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hyung berjanjilah jangan seperti ini lagi" ucap jungkook

"Hyung janji. Kau juga berjanjilah akan menepati apa yang telah kau katakan" ucap taehyung sambil membelai lembut rambut jungkook

"Aku berjanji hyung, aku akan mencintai hyung. Meskipun hyung sudah tidak cinta kepadaku lagi tapi aku akan tetap mencintai hyung" jungkook berkata dengan wajah yang bersungguh-sungguh

Taehyung mendengar kata-kata terakhir jungkook agak terkejut. Bagaimana bisa anak yang baru ia kenal tadi sudah menyatakan cinta pada dirinya. Perlahan taehyung bangun dan memeluk diri jungkook. " _aku berjanji... aku tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu...itulah janjiku_ "

~FINISH~


End file.
